Christmas Mischief
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: Takeru and Hikari have been dating for a while, and their friends have a very peculiar way to show their support. This Christmas, they will be there to thank them with the same peculiarity! Takari Fluff.


**CHRISTMAS MISCHIEF  
**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** Takeru and Hikari have been dating for a while, and their friends have a very peculiar way to show their support. This Christmas, they will be there to thank them! Takari Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, unfortunately...

**Author's Notes:** Christmas with my family, my friends and my OTPs. What could be better? ;P Here is Takari's part!

* * *

The night has fallen, cold, silent and promising, and the dim moonlight as well as the several multicolored artificial lights are the only thing breaking the darkness, reflected upon the many tumbling snowflakes.

They are two young people with a plan, and they don't want to fail it at all. As the minutes to midnight decrease in number, they get more and more prepared.

And they are finally ready now. He is wearing the full red and white suit with the fluffy hat and the full bag, his blonde hair surely has nothing to do with the supposed aged gray one and his blue eyes speak more of mischief rather than full-bellied good-will, but the disguise is quite recognizable. She has opted for the green costume of her boyfriend's supposed helpers, but the pointy hat and the long curly shoes look quite beautiful on her, going well with the brown of her hair and making her crimson eyes shine, and the customized skirt (her own take to make the suit more hers) was a brilliant idea for sure... Even their companions have taken their role remarkably, their flying-horse-shaped digievolved forms serving their purposes perfectly, even if the proud female of the double isn't quite sure about the fake antlers, contrary to her giggly orange male partner...

In the hollow of the night, they gather to move out. Midnight is here, and somewhere all over the city of Tokyo a group of special people have their personal Santa Claus team to pamper them...

This has been Takeru's idea all along, of course. When he and Hikari began dating, the reaction of the rest of the Digidestined group was unfaltering, and while all of them ended up supporting their (quite obvious, actually) relationship, they used every chance they had to tease them with it, offering them embarrassing presents and throwing unnecessary comments about matters they wished to keep between themselves. The worse ones were Tai and Matt of course. So, with Christmas so near, Takeru and Hikari, still enjoying every moment they had together, thought of a special kind of inoffensive revenge for their friends while bringing some festive spirit to the gorup... repay them with the same sort of presents.

Now they are mounting Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, putting their plan in action, the wings of their guardians soundless across the night. House by house, they deliver the presents inside Takeru's bag while giggling together, imagining the reactions of the receivers. The pranking couple has worked hard to find the perfect gifts, things their friends would like but would be embarrassed to admit it, guilty pleasures, very secret facts. That included the first series of a very cheesy soap opera for Davis, a book which featured sparkling vampires for Izzy, a Backstreet Boys album for Matt and a pack of narcissus's seeds for Tai... They enter their houses and sneak to the room with the Christmas tree, placing the presents there, their surprise, and then leave.

Sometimes they find evidences for the receivers' secret love for their about-to-be gifts around the houses and have to hold back their laughter at all cost, otherwise they would be caught in the act. It is the funniest Christmas night they have had together, and they have spent so much of them with each other before... Their favorite part is surely finding themselves underneath the mistletoe at some of their houses and giving into the tradition, losing themselves in a passionate, consuming kiss as, from the outside, their impatient companions usher them to hurry up.

After their job is done and the Christmas mischief is complete, they give rest to tired Patamon and Gatomon and spend the rest of the magical night alone.

Then there is no more embarrassment, no more interruptions or fear of misunderstanding, there is only love and the wish to exchange their own presents, to be each other's gift forever.

This is the best Christmas night so far...

* * *

I have to update my Takari stories, I miss writing them so much!! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, I hope this helps the rest of the time...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

kathlaida-princess logging out...


End file.
